


A Kiss Goodbye

by flickawhip



Category: Goldfinger (1964), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: James refuses to take the hint.Written for the prompt: Get your arms from around me - it ain't no use to tryGet your tongue out of my mouth cause I'm kissing you goodbye





	A Kiss Goodbye

“Don’t I even get a kiss goodbye???”

That had been half-an-hour ago and he was still in her bed. Pussy, finally, managed to disentangle herself from James, pushing him away with a less that ladylike growl of annoyance. 

“Goodbye James.”

The hint was clear in her voice, he had outstayed his welcome. By a long time. He had still been lazy about dressing, taking his time before finally leaving. Once he was finally gone she had let herself settle back on the bed, she would have to dress soon, and see just what her angels were up to this time.


End file.
